Inducto Arousto
by Silken Danser
Summary: Draco curses Hermione. Who will help her? /Rated M for a reason/ HP/HG pairing OnHold


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione was headed towards her Ancient Runes classroom when she ran across Malfoy in a very foul mood. Ron had told her and Harry in the Common Room last night that his dad had raided the Malfoy's mansion again and she figured his nasty attitude was about that. Of course, he was always rude to her so it she wasn't surprised when he started insulting her, she was however, slightly startled by _how_ rude he was.

"What are you doing here, you filthy mudblood bitch." He snarled at her, shocking her enough that she stopped and stared at him dumbfounded. He wasn't normally _that_ crude.

"What is _wrong _with you Malfoy?!" She exclaimed, quickly getting over her surprise and becoming angry. He had no right to call her bitch.

"What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with _you_. Always with your ugly face in a book and hovering around those two idiots. I bet they only put up with your know-it-all attitude because you do their homework for them!" Malfoy countered.

He had gone too far. Hermione hadn't felt this angry for a very long time, and the last time it had happened she had smacked Malfoy across the cheek. This time she used her wand. "INTERCHI" she bellowed at him, and the itching charm hit him full full force in his nether region.

* * *

Hermione leaned against one of the bookshelves in the library randomly flipping through the pages of an interesting book that she had found in the Charms Section. She was so engrossed in multiple mobility charms that she didn't even notice Malfoy behind her until it was to late.

"Inducto Arousto!" Malfoy said the curse loud enough for her to hear and she whirled around just in time to get a faceful of the spell. She had whipped out her wand, but by the time she had it pointed in Malfoy's direction he had run away.

She hastened to the Dark Spells section of the Library and quickly looked up the book that she always used for curse reference, and pulled it off the shelf. She flipped to the "I" section and looked up "Inducto Arousto".

_Inducto Arousto is an arousal curse, one of five. It is the most powerful of the __Arousing curses. _

_The symptoms include: panting, possible weakness, trembling, erections in males and wetness in females, swelling of breasts, increased sensitivity of genitals and nipples, powerful throbbing in the genital region, rise in temperature resulting in possible flushing of face and neck region, and intense desire for the opposite sex._

_Unlike the other four curses in this group, this curse does not have an anti-curse. Self-stimulation will temper the effects of the spell, but will not cure the symptoms. The only cure for this curse is sex with a partner, multiple times. _

_If allowed to run it's natural course without any attempts at countering it, the curse will last up to three days. _

Hermione stared in horror at the book, she started to feel tears well up in her eyes and she blinked furiously to clear them. She didn't have anyone to help her with this curse, and she could already start to feel the effects. There was nothing for her to do but get out of the Library as soon as possible.

She would go to the room of requirements, and do the best she could with what she had. But first she had to send a note to Professor McGonagall, telling her about the curse. Somehow she doubted that she would be able to go to class with the curse in full swing.

She quickly wrote her note on a scrap of parchment and gave it to a first year, giving him instructions as to where he would probably find her. She also gave him a couple of knuts in thanks. Then she hurried out of the library, she could feel her breath getting short and her thighs getting wet and she knew that she needed to get to the room of requirements as soon as possible.

On the way out she bumped, rather forcefully, into someone who unfortunately turned out to be Harry. "Hermione, watch out. You nearly knocked me over there." Harry's tone was joking.

"Yeah, um, sorry Harry. I've got to go." Hermione desperately tried to avoid looking at him, afraid that he would be able to see the arousal on her face. She was undoubtedly flushed, and she was panting, and her eyes probably looked a little crazed and she figured that even Harry would recognize the symptoms.

"Hermione are you ok." Harry's voice was now worried, and Hermione nodded and tried to scoot past him. He was having none of that, grabbing her arm he spun her back around to face him.

She turned her face away quickly, "Harry, I really have to go. It's urgent." like really urgent. A tickling sensation on her inner thigh alerted her to the fact that her cream had already soaked her panties and was trickling down her thigh. The juncture between her legs was throbbing, like the book said it would, and it felt like it was engorged with blood.

Harry grabbed her chin and forced her to face him, she kept her eyes downcast in shame. Apparently Harry saw something in her face and let her go. She quickly dashed down the hall, up the stairs, to the left, to the right, through a courtyard, and up more steps, until she was standing in the corridor of the room of requirements. She collapsed on the floor completely winded, and yes her legs were beginning to feel weak.

She was extremely glad that nobody was in the corridor. Curling up against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face hidden behind her knees, she felt the effects of the curse stronger than ever. Her breasts were crushed up against her legs and it felt so good that she squirmed around a bit to increase the friction. She squeezed her thighs together, and slightly embarrassed herself by making a little mewling sound when the added pressure caused the throbbing between her legs to become stronger.

She had to open the room of requirements, but she had to walk to do that and she didn't know if her legs would support her weight. Perhaps she could crawl on her hands and knees, would that even work?

To her horror, she soon heard footsteps coming down the corridor, heading right toward her. She valiantly tried to stand, but her thighs were trembling so much with arousal that try as she might she just couldn't get herself completely standing. She was scrabbling at the wall, trying to get some purchase to pull her self up with, when she heard the footsteps hurrying over to her. She felt strong hands grab her upper arms, help her up, and turn her around.

Harry had followed her.

"Hermione, what's going on. Why did you run away from me like that? What's wrong?" Harry looked very worried, and to Hermione very warm.

Unfortunately, she had always been very attracted to Harry, but since Ginny liked him so much she had never acted on it. But now, the curse was increasing her attraction ten fold and she was having a hard time not kissing his unwittingly close lips.

"Harry, I can't tell you it's much too embarrassing. But it's not you, I wasn't running away from you. I was just so desperate to get _here_ that I started running, but not from you." She was blathering like an imbecile. _Good god Hermione shut up and stop acting like an idiot,_ she thought sternly to herself_. _She heeded her own advice and shut her mouth.

"Hermione . . . I know something is wrong, I don't know what, but your all flushed and out of breath. Which might be from the run, but you look a little wild. Almost as if you're in pain, or something." Well the ach between her thighs _was_ getting uncomfortable. She wasn't surprised that she looked like she was in pain.

"Harry," she sighed "Malfoy cursed me. There's no anti-curse, so I came here to the room of requirements to wait it out." Hermione sighed again and leaned into him a little more unable to help herself. Harry looked a little more worried in response.

"_Hermione_." Harry was practically pleading with her.

"It's an arousing curse." she practically whispered it, blushing and burying her head in Harry's shoulder, hiding her face. _Hmmm, he smells good. No. Wait. Dangerous territory, quick, think of something else. _But all she could think about was him. How warm he was. How his heart was beating quickly. And yes, his smell. He smelled fresh, sort of wind blown, if wind blown had a smell, and like soap and also something that was just . . . Harry. It wasn't sweet exactly, or salty exactly, but it was warm and slightly musky. She found herself nuzzling his neck.

"Umm, Hermione what are you doing." Harry voice was a little rougher than normal, and a little bit strained. She pulled back, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, sorry. I was . . . uh . . . I'm not really sure." She bit her lip, and looked past him to the wall where the door to the room of requirements would appear. "Maybe I should just-" she started to try to walk around him. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Oh no you don't. Now, what exactly does this curse entail." Harry was very persistent, and Hermione was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, Harry, it's an arousing curse. What do you think it entails?" she inquired sourly. Harry turned a dull shade of red.

"Right, but I mean how long is it going to last? Is it painful? Is there an antidote? I know you said that there's no anti-curse, but is there a potion that would help? Is there anything that would dull, and or get rid of the curse?" Harry's voice was slightly impatient.

"Up to three days. No, but it's uncomfortable. No. I don't think so. Yes." She hedged around what exactly would help her. She might be aroused, but discussing sex with her friend would be embarrassing.

Harry processed the information quickly, Hermione was impressed. "So, what would help you?" Well, he was sharp, but sometimes that wasn't such a good thing.

"Well . . . erm . . . I, ah, looked it up and the book said that . . . Sexwastheonlythingthatwouldhelp." She rushed through the last bit so fast that it was obvious that Harry didn't catch it. "Sex" she grudgingly clarified.

"Oh." Harry turned red again.

"Yeah, so if you would just let me by I would like to go into the room of requirements so that I might . . ."

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know Harry. I'll probably just lay down and curl into a ball or something." She was desperate to end the conversation, the pressure in her loins was getting to be unbearable. "Just let me go, unless you were planning to do something to help me, you need to scoot."

"What exactly do you mean by help." Harry's eyes were getting a strange luster, he looked almost hungry.

His gaze unnerved her, but she was past her breaking point. "I thought I made that clear. Sex, dammit. Look do you want to help me? Because if you don't . . ."

"No, I do want to help you."

* * *

AN: Review


End file.
